one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leone vs. Fei
A8BC1798-1AF6-4778-8982-3F60E85B84AF.jpeg|SentryNeo 1F6FE79A-33F0-4290-A097-39E870E76AD9.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Leone of Akame Ga Kill! (nominated by Emperor Dedede) fights Fei Long of Street Fighter (nominated by ZackAttackX). Who will win Round One of the Collection of World Tournament? Introduction ???: I must say that this experiment is starting to heat up well. He noticed more close to four battles happening at the same time. He looked and saw his options. After careful analysis, the mysterious man was interested in a girl with lion-like claws and a muscular man standing his ground. In the plains, Fei Long stood and withstood the attack from a lion mistress. Despite her several attempts, she was not able to hurt him. Fei: I will get stronger no matter the cost! I cannot be knocked out so easily. Leone: Let's see if I can put this to the test! Fei: You can try all you want! Leone: I always like a good challenge. MAN VS. BEAST!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues SSFIV- Solar Eclipse-Stage (Africa)) 60 Leone leaped towards Fei as he pulled out his nunchucks to block the attack. The Lioness tried to break the weapon but proved to be not very effective as Leone was knocked several times in the head. She was then kicked several times with one more putting her into the air as Fei quickly slammed her to the ground. 54 Leone grunted as she charged at Fei Long as soon as he landed on the ground. He was soon meet by the night raid member slashing him repeatedly as he slides on his knees. Leone then grabs him by the throat and tries to suffocate him out of oxygen. Leone: About you being knocked out! Fei: Taste my foot! Fei then kicked Leone in the face as she lets go of him as he broke her nose. 40 Leone quickly grabbed her nose as she was met with a combination of projectiles and nunchucks. She was hit by the fireball pushing the night raider backward. With a boost of his feet, he was able to catch up with Leone. Fei: I hope you like this next. Fei Long combined his nunchucks and projectiles and sent it like a boomerang. While he missed Leone on the first attempt, the nunchuck then swept her in the legs sending her to Fei's uppercut. 27 Leone: You are strong, but let's see if you can handle this! Fei: I will accept your challenge. Leone: Perfect. Leone then charged at Fei. Long tried to swing his nunchuck at Leone's head once again. However, Leone ducked and tackled Fei Long off of his feet. He tried to escape her grasp with several punches however was thrown into the air. Leone then grabbed the ground as a giant rock was in her hand as she boosted towards him. 15 The night raid member threw the rock at Fei Long. As it was about to hit Fei Long, he opened his eyes and was quick to recover. Fei: You have not learned very well! Fei then shot a fireball at the rock, which results in it being destroyed into a million pieces. However, this was Leone's plan as she was behind Fei Long and was ready to prepare for her best move. 5 Leone: How ironic? I thought you were smarter than this. Leone then succeeds in punching Fei Long in the back of the head. His body twirled into a roll as she continued her offensive. With several slashes from her claws, she then finished it off with a slash sending him to the ground. 1 Leone dove towards the falling Fei Long as she then gave a giant kick sending the street fighter hard into the ground, creating a crater where the two both landed. K.O. Leone: I though you were impossible to knockout. Leone then leaned at Fei Long's body as if she was having a good time. This would be ruined as a paper flew towards her. Leone: What is this? Leone read it briefly as she put it on the ground and was prepared for another fight. Leone: I can't wait for me to get these claws to be at your throat. Results ???: I can't wait for your elimination. To see your horrified face as you die with your screwed up and scared world. Fei you are lucky Sakura is still alive or you would of been returned. This melee's winner is Leone by Knockout!! (Cues アカメが斬る!) Winning Combatant: Leone: 24 Fei: 7 Winning Method: K.O.: 19 Death: 5 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Leone's path here!! Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's